Stay
by embrandeis
Summary: Alphabet one-shots inspired by K-shee. Characters: Stu and May. "Stu was knocked out by a huge hug and a big kiss on his cheek. If he had known, he would have given her his favorite cap – the one she loved so much - ages ago."
1. Acquaintance

**A/N:** Hello there. I signed up to years ago, and this is just the second story I've ever uploaded. I had this _huge_ case of writer's block and I didn't like anything I wrote enough to upload. But, I'm finally back. It seems like ages!

So, a little about the story. It's not really a story. It was meant to be a series of drabbles of my favorite pairing ever, but the first chapter came to be way too long to be a drabble. And I don't think it really comes off as a one-shot. So I'll just go ahead and call them _drabble-shots_. You know, neither one-shots nor drabbles. :P

Aaaaaaanyway, this is the first drabble-shot. I called it _Stay_, as a combination of Stuart and May. All I can say is I really hope you like it, and reviews are very much welcome. :)

**P.S.: **May and Stu in this story are waaaaaay older than the little kids in Harvest Moon. I imagine them to be somewhere around sixteen or so.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Natsume, Harvest Moon, or any character that might appear in this fanfic.

* * *

May watched the island appearing on the horizon as she gripped tightly on the railing; she blinked a little at the bright sun and looked at her mother, who was quietly standing to her side.

"Is this it?" she asked softly, her brown eyes full of doubt. Her mother touched her hand slightly, but pulled it apart almost immediately.

"Yes. This is it," her mother, Johanna, replied softly."This is where we will live."

The girl smiled brightly: she would finally spend time with her mother without her boss calling her every day. She just _couldn't _wait.  
Nevertheless, May never imagined her mother would leave her a week later, claiming she had to go back to work. It was a gray, snowy day: The first snow of the season.

.

"What about me?" inquired May, her eyes full of tears as she watched her mother pack her suitcase. Behind her stood her grandfather, Barley, looking at both mother and daughter with his eternally warm eyes. Johanna didn't answer.

"Mom, why are you leaving me?" she asked in a cracked voice, her tears flowing down. "You can work here, with grandpa, the cows, and the sheep. You don't have to go back to the city, mom. You said _we_ would live here! You and I!"

Johanna closed her suitcase, then grabbed a coat and put it on. She looked at her daughter, her expression completely blank. May dried her tears and walked over to her mother. Before she could put her arms around her, Johanna softly pushed her away.

"I'm sorry."

May was puzzled. "About what?"

"I'm not coming back, May," Johanna said before grabbing her suitcase. Her daughter had frozen with her eyes wide open. She buttoned her coat and headed to the door. With a final glance around the room, she turned away and closed the door behind her.

________________________

"You shouldn't be here."  
May looked around immediately, startled. A tall boy was standing behind her. He had messy black hair, big grey eyes and long eyelashes, complimenting his pale skin. He smiled, revealing a set of straight, white teeth.

May frowned, confused, as she stood up to face the stranger. "Why not?"

He chuckled. "Well, it _is _snowing you know. And I'm sure your thin sweater isn't too warm."

.

She looked around, taking in the beautiful sight around her. She was in a place Barley liked to call "Goddess Pond", where there was, indeed, a small, frozen pond surrounded by tall, snow-covered pines. It was located deep into the forest so she had come here seeking for privacy. No such luck.

"I'm not cold," she lied, locking her eyes on his. _Why would you care, anyway?  
_  
The boy nodded. "Oh. Okay," he said softly. A moment later, he asked: "Do you mind if I stay here?"

May shrugged. "I guess not," she answered and went back to sit on her former place. The boy followed her and sat by her side.

.

May and his companion sat in comfortable silence - each immersed in their own thoughts. For a couple of minutes, neither said anything, but the boy broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, but I just realized I didn't get your name."

"Um, it's May," she answered, looking at him.

"Nice to meet you, May. My name's Stuart, but everybody calls me Stu," he said. A couple of silent seconds fell upon them. "Are you staying here for good? Because it's kind of boring to be the only kid my age in this town, you know?"

"Yeah, you could say that," May said bitterly. She hadn't meant to, but bitter was all she had inside.

"I don't think you're too happy about staying, are you?"

"No, not really," she said. "Not under my circumstances."

"Oh."

.

A gust of cold wind hit them across the face, sending shivers throughout their bodies. It had stopped snowing, but the air was just as cool. Stu hesitated before speaking: "I know you just met me, but talking to someone else about your problems sometimes helps."  
May tried to smile, curious as to why this boy was acting so nice to her.

"My mom left me. She… she made up this story about wanting to spend Christmas in her hometown with me. She tricked me into believing she wanted to look for a nice little house here so we could move. And two days ago, she just packed her suitcase and said I would be staying here with my grandfather, but she was never coming back."

Stu was startled. "That's awful. But, I sort of understand you."

May glared at him. "Oh, really? Imagine having your mom telling you she doesn't love you. How would you feel, huh?"

He slightly frowned at her sudden outburst but chuckled. _Chuckled!_ May could feel her insides boil. "So you tell me to trust you just so you can burst out laughing, well thank you for your kindness!" she exclaimed, standing up on her feet. She walked a couple of steps rapidly before he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"What?" she wailed, tears on her eyes. She saw the softness in Stu's eyes and felt a little guilty for yelling at him.

Stu sighed and let go of her wrist when she had calmed down. "I'm sorry I laughed. It's just that, well, you asked me to imagine my mom telling me she doesn't love me. And I, well, I don't have a mom," he said, ending with an indifferent shrug.

May froze. She had been expecting everything _but_ that. She stuttered, "I'm… I'm sorry, Stu. I didn't know. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"It's okay, May," he smiled. "You didn't know, I understand."

"No you don't," she sighed, then breathed slowly. "I'm not usually like this, I swear. I'm just so _frustrated_ right now. I mean, I never expected my mom to throw me away like a dirty sock." She stopped and rolled her eyes. Then she half-smiled. "And here I am venting out on someone I just met. You are probably thinking I'm the weirdest person ever."

"No way. The weirdest person ever is this guy named Rick who _talks_ to chicken. I don't think you'll ever beat him on the weird scale," Stu joked, and soon both were laughing joyously.

.

Stu and May talked until they lost track of time. The sky was tinted a beautiful orange color clashing perfectly with dark blues, when Stu announced it was time to leave.

"So, will you meet me tomorrow? I can give you a tour if you want. So you'll get to meet the townsfolk and stuff."

May smiled, "Sure, I'd love to. But only if you forgive me for being such a head case earlier."

Stu grinned. "I'll forgive you under one condition."

"Which one?" she asked curiously.

"Meet me at church on Sunday," he said, widening his grin at May's confused expression.

"Church? Why?"

"So I can thank the Goddess for listening to my pleas," he told her, his eyes glistening with happiness. "She has finally sent me a friend."

* * *

So that is it! Please review: - Nirak :)


	2. Bandana

Not really much to say except DoubleKK, thanks for reviewing :) I took your advice and separated my pararaphs this time. Hope it isn't as cluttered as before.

So, this is my second drabble-shot. And I hope you like it.

* * *

**2. Bandana **

"I can't believe summer is finally here!" squealed May excitedly to her best friend, Stu, as they walked down to the beach. It was a clear, sunny day, and both were wearing shorts and t-shirts over their swimming suits. Stu frowned.

"You're just excited because Kai comes during the summer," he said flatly, looking at his feet.

May blushed slightly. "That's not why," she whined softly, and looked away to hide her flushed cheeks.

"You're blushing, May, and you say he is not the reason?" teased Stu, but his voice came out somewhat forced. The way it did when he was irritated. May glanced at him and could see his brows furrowed, and so decided not to reply. She knew perfectly well when to argue with Stu and when not to. This was definitely _not_ a good time.

.

They reached the beach a little after four. Stu quickly left her side and ran over to their spot before anyone else could sit there – even though they were the only ones there. He had already spread his blue towel when May caught up with him.

"No one's here, Stu, no need to run," she grinned, spreading her orange towel next to his.

"Well, what if Kai suddenly had come over and sat on our spot?" Stu inquired, watching the waves crash on the shore. He picked a sea shell and put it next to his ear. She, meanwhile, merely blinked.

"He wouldn't, Stu. It is _our_ spot and _everyone_ knows that. We would have kicked him - or anyone else who dared to sit here – out."

Stu finally looked at her, his eyes smiling. She had practically chosen him over Kai. Or not.

"Hey, want a snow cone? Never mind, I'll bring you one," she babbled and ran away to Kai's shack before he could reply. Stu scowled, furiously throwing the shell on his hand as far as he could.

.

May came back half an hour lately to find a fuming Stu cursing under his breath. She was now wearing a purple bandana over her head, complimenting her messy braids, but not her red attire. She skipped happily and sat down next to Stu, grinning at his scowl.

"How does it look?" she asked. "Kai gave it to me as a belated birthday gift. He said it looked good on me. What do you think?"

Stu looked at her, trying to soften his glare. He couldn't blame her for liking Kai. Or him for giving her his bandana and making her immensely happy. Plus, she looked gorgeous with _his_ bandana.

"It looks great, May," he said honestly. "But where is my snow cone?"

May's eyes widen as she blushed. "I'm sorry! I forgot! I'll just go again and … "

"No!" Stu exclaimed loudly, cutting in. He sighed. "Let's just go swimming, okay?"

"Sure."

.

They both stripped down to their swimwear and left their sandals next to their towels. May took off her bandana, afraid it might get wet. Stu tried to hide his grin.

"Hey, go ahead and dive in first. I'll… I have to do something first."

When May had left, he quickly took the bandana and ran, finding a place to hide it. When he was done, he went back to their spot, and dived in after May, notably happier.

When they were drying and putting back on their clothes, May noticed the bandana was missing.

She looked frantically everywhere she could, and obliged Stu to help her.

"Are you sure it was there when you got into the water?" she kept asking.

"I'm sure, May, it was there," he kept on replying, hiding his mischievous grin.

.

So after hours of searching, May finally gave up. It was obvious the bandana wasn't appearing. She went home, gloomily, just to find a package on her door. She opened it and grinned.

Next morning, Stu was knocked out by a huge hug and a big kiss on his cheek. If he had known, he would have given her his favorite cap – the one she loved so much - _ages_ ago.


End file.
